1. Field of Art
The present disclosure relates to data processing apparatus and a method of operating data processing apparatus, and more particularly to electronic devices that have a user interface configured for a user to select one or more data items (e.g., contacts) with which to perform an operation, such as to make a push to talk call.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to select one or more contacts from a list of contacts with which to perform a subsequent operation. For example, it is known to select one or more contacts from an address book on a mobile telephone with which to subsequently communicate. Typically, this is performed by a user using cursor keys on the keypad of the telephone to highlight one of a list of contacts displayed via an address book, and pressing a “select” button when a desired contact is highlighted to place a check mark in a check box associated with that contact. The user can repeat this operation to select as many contacts as desired, before pressing a “communicate” button to initiate a communications application such as a push to talk application, or an SMS application with the selected contacts.
Conventional push-to-talk (PTT) applications are known to be used on mobile telephones. The push to talk application provides a two-way radio having a bi-directional radio transceiver operating as a half-duplex channel in which only one unit transmits at a time, and any number of units can listen. Such a service allows a user of the mobile telephone to instantly reach one or more users of other mobile telephones while eliminating the dialing and ringing steps that are required when making a regular cellular telephone call. Such operation is sometimes known as a “walkie-talkie” service.
In order to set up a PTT call, a user must select one or more contacts by scrolling through a list of contacts and selecting those users with which they wish to participate in a PTT call. As long as those contacts are available, the user can hold down a PTT button on their mobile phone, speak into the microphone of their mobile phone, and a signal representative of their speech will be transmitted to the selected contact's mobile phones.